


I'm Sorry Bro.

by GayStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Nightmare, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStrider/pseuds/GayStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a horrible dream and goes to look for his Bro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That One Person You Wish You Didn't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+One+Person+You+Wish+You+Didn%27t+Know).



> this was something i came uo with while I. was trying to fall asleep lol

Be Dave:

Your name is Dave Strider and you fucking hate your brother.

"Holy shit dude, Get out! I fucking hate you, I wish you would just disappear from my life! Nobody likes you!" You yelled at your brother. Why won't he leave you alone? This is the 100th time you've told him to not come in your room. You were working on this 3 hour long video and then your Bro fucking opened the door just to tell you he had to go to work, he messed the whole fucking movie up and now you have to start again. You hate your brother. 

 

Be Bro: 

Your name is Bro and you have no idea why your younger brother hates you.

You just walked into his room to tell him you need to go to work and then he starts flipping out at you, Why does your brother hate you so much? You do anything he asks, You buy him whatever he wants and yet he treats you like this. Maybe he's right, Maybe you should just disappear, Nobody even likes you, he's right. "Sorry lil' man I guess I'll be goin' " You say as you walk out of his room and into yours. When your younger brother swears at you, you feel horrible inside but you just shrug and make it seem like it's not a big deal when it hurts you so fucking much inside you feel like crying, you don't know what you've did wrong, He has everything he wants.. Wait, There's one thing he wants that he doesn't have.. He wants you out of his life, you want to make your younger brother happy so you do as he says. You flop down on the bed, leaning down and grasping up the katana that's under your bed, putting it up to your chest, you sigh as you pull your hand back then thrust it into your chest. 

Your name is Bro Strider and you're dead.

 

Be Dave:

You nearly jump out of bed, your heart beating rapidly.. That dream felt so real, god, you hope it wasn't. You decide to go look for your bro. You kick the blankets off yourself, sliding off the bed. It's the middle of the night so you'll have to be quiet, you quietly walk into Bros room.. "Bro..? Bro you there...?" you whisper, it's dark so you cant see anything then you start thinking to yourself what if the dream was real? You just made your fucking Bro kill himself.. you're breaths are shaky.. You slump down on the ground, Burying your face in your hands as you start to sob quietly.

Your name is Dave Strider and you're a crying mess.

 

Be Bro: 

You hear someone crying.. You quietly sit up, switching the lamp on as you turn to look whoever's crying, you realize it's your younger brother.. Why's he crying in your room? He get off the bed, walking over to him, kneeling beside him "Hey.. Lil' man.." You have no idea why he's crying but you just want him to stop, you hate seeing your younger brother sad. You wrap your arms around his small body, pulling him close, you stroke his soft blonde/white hair, humming

 

 

Be Dave: 

 

You hear Bro's voice next to you.. He's not dead.. You're so happy.... You feel him wrap his arms around you, You do the same, burying your face in his chest, your sobbing intensifying "I'm.. I'm so fucking sorry" You clutch onto his shirt tightly. You wish you could go back in the past until you where nine years old, that's when this started, when you started being so rude for no reason.. even though your Bro's alive you want to go and change everything.. You want to be good.. You feel so guilty you feel so bad. You..

 

Be Bro: 

 

you scoop Dave up in your arms bridal style, laying him down softly on your bed, you take his shades off, laying them down on your nightstand, you wipe away Dave's tears. You climb on the bed beside Dave, you lay down beside him, wrapping an arm around him. You don't know why Dave's sorry .. "It's fine.. It's fine.. Don't worry about it, Lil' Man" you say, tracing small circles on Daves back, trying to calm him down, you hear Dave mumble 'I'm Sorrys' to you repeatedly....

 

Be Dave: 

You slowly calm down.. The sobs turning into sniffles. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry.." You say, your breath still shaky "I'm sorry for always being mean to you.. I'm sorry for always swearing at you.. I'm sorry for everything" You say, You're tired from all this crying, You close your eyes, drifting off..

 

Be Bro: 

You look down at Dave, Seeing that he's asleep, Poor kid been through a lot.. You sit up, stepping off the bed as you walk to the kitchen, turning the tap on as you open the cupboard, taking out a glass and putting it under the tap, letting it fill up with water. You can't sleep. Once the glass fills up you turn the tap off, walking over to the couch as you flop down on it, some water spilling on the floor, You don't care about the water, you'll clean it tomorrow, you reach for the remote, turning the tv on and watching whatever the hell was on it


	2. school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave go to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SECOND CHAPTER UP SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG

You wake up in Bro's bed, your eyes still soggy from yesterday night. You groan, sitting up as you rub your eyes, your throat's hurting from crying that much, you can deal with it though. You get off the bed, your hair's all messy it's all over your face and eyes but you don't care. You drag your feet downstairs, flopping onto the couch beside Bro. You still have one hour left before you need to go to school, you aren't feeling hungry so you don't bother making breakfast for yourself. Bro used to make you breakfast but when you turned 12 he taught you how to make it yourself so you make it from now on, some days if you're lucky you'll go downstairs and breakfast is already made for you, though, you never eat it. You don't get hungry in the mornings. You lean against bro, resting your head against his shoulder, he swings an arm around your neck, tugging you closer. "Sup, kiddo?" he says, you don 't feel like saying anything so your just merely nodded. You stare at the tv, not even paying attention to the show that's on.

30 minutes pass and it 's time for you to go to school, it just felt like 5 minutes, time passes by so fast when you're at home, not when you're at school though, it feels like a whole fucking year just to pass one school lesson. Bro turns to look at you "Time to go to school, Don't be late". You nod, standing up, you're so fucking stressed and tired that when you get to school, you'll put your head down on the desk, and sleep. You hear a knock on the door, it must be John. you drag your feet to the door, putting on your red converse, putting on your hoodie, you open the door, it was John like you expected. He waves at you, turning around and walking to school, expecting you to follow him, which you did. Both of you stayed quiet for the whole time, You're always the first to start a conversation with him, if you didn't John would know somethings happened so he just leaves you alone, not wanting to make things worse.

Once you guys arrive at school, John waves goodbye at you, making his way to his class, you do the same. You guys have different classes, John has science and hou have math, god, you hated math words couldn't describe your hair for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uugh IM SO SORRY ITS SHORT ILL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER SOON!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i will comtinue this i just need some ideas for what the next chapter will be


End file.
